Of Baking and Baby Names
by The Drifter Wonderer 2.0
Summary: halldora tumblr ./post/175731154549/of-baking-and-baby-names Original story link.


Dough always took the longest to make. It wasn't necessarily the process, you just had to work fast to cut the butter into the flour before it melted, but the rolling and then chilling was time consuming. Ignis was grateful that Gladio had offered to go out and get the ingredients they didn't have at the house. It gave him enough time to finish the crust and prep for the next bit. He had just finished rolling the savory crust out and was wrapping the pieces in cling film when he heard the sound of gravel crunching under tires, Gladio's heavy foot falls as he came into the house, and walked into the kitchen.

A shopping bag was unceremoniously dropped to his left with a yawn. "Here's your shit. Wow, you're really making her this crap at 4am.

Ignis gave a nod as he came back to the counter, feeling around for the bag of groceries and once finding it, searching for what he needed first. "Making Iris whatever she wants is the least I can do for her." Fingers brushed against smooth mushroom caps and ridged carrots. There was a tired smile on his face as he brought the vegetables over to the sink to wash them before taking them to a prepared cutting board to dice them. "By the time I am finished she will be able to have it for breakfast. You are welcome to have one if you would like."  
There was a dismissive murmur of "No thanks," from Gladio before he heard the man leave and go up the stairs.

"Very well."

Ignis knew Gladio wasn't happy with the situation but had hoped the other would have warmed up to it by now if only for Iris' sake. She needed her brother…He sighed as he added the now diced vegetables to the pan with a bit of oil and listened to them sizzle and pop. He didn't expect a goodbye when he heard Gladio come back down and leave for the Citadel.

Maybe moving in had been a mistake, maybe he should have persuaded Iris to move into his apartment near the Citadel. Sure it was smaller than the Amicitia mansion but they could have done it. The crib could have been placed in the master bedroom and kept close to them. He would have even given up his office space for the nursery if Iris had asked. Instead she had asked him to move in with them claiming the old mansion was just too big for Gladio and herself. She had sounded so hopeful and Ignis could sense that loving glow radiating from her, he had agreed on the spot and the three of them started the process of moving him in.

It wasn't long after that she told him she was pregnant.

Children had never been a consideration for him before, his duty to the crown had always come first but the thought of a child with Iris…A family. It might have been selfish to want something like that so soon after the night eternal had ended and rebuilding the world still underway but he couldn't hide his excitement. He could finally look forward to the future and the new life that would be joining them any day now.

The veggies now cooked to perfection he added the mince to brown then a bit of flour, stock, tomato puree, and a dash of Worcestershire to bring it all together. Ignis pulled the skillet off the flame and let that sit while he retrieved the now chilled dough and began to roll it out. He was going to make several smaller hand pies in case Iris got this particular craving again.

As he floured the work service and started to cut things out a small smile tugged at his lips, memories flooded his mind. Falling in love with Iris had never occurred to him but during those years of darkness as he relearned how to function independently and she was there, always encouraging him, it just happened. That fondness they had always had gradually grew into more, and soon Iris had been the first thought when he woke up and his last thought before he went to sleep. Knowing how Gladio felt about anyone dating his little sister let alone one of his brothers-in-arms they tried to keep it quiet and had succeeded until Gladio had unexpectedly returned early and caught the two red-handed. Since then things had been tense between the two comrades, growing worse with the pregnancy announcement.

With the last bit of preparation completed, Ignis put the pies in the oven and began to get started on the requested marshmallow sauce- for a brief moment he was happy he was not able to witness the culinary abomination he was taking part in.

Just before 7am everything was ready to be brought up. Ignis quietly pushed the door to their bedroom open with his shoulder and tried to keep the tray in his hands from clattering to loudly. Counting the steps he walked around the bed, his foot gently hitting the leg of the table next to her side. Setting the tray down, Ignis reached out and stroked her shoulder.

"Time to rise and shine, love." He smiled, leaning in to kiss her cheek as he felt her shift next to him. "I made what you asked.

The pile of blankets beside him emitted a low groan as the body beneath slowly sat up. "That smells amazing, Iggy." Iris smiled up at him as the blankets fell down from around her shoulders. "Someone has been waiting all night for this."

Ignis could only smile as he listened to her grab for the fork, metal utensil clicking softly against the ceramic baking dish. "Gladio is gone for the day and Talcott should be arriving by 9 to help with some things that needs to be done around the house. I need to catch up on a bit of paper work but I'm just down the hall if you need me."

Iris attempted to stifle a giggle as she listened to him. "We'll be fine. I'll even play nice and stay off my feet as long as someone stops doing backflips."

"Taking after their mother's fighting style." He mused lightly with a smirk which in turn earned him a playful punch to the shoulder.

With a roll of her eyes Iris picked up another fork-full. "Bull, this is all you. I used to watch you and Gladio train all the time. You were always doing some kind of acrobatics to avoid getting hit."

"I had no idea you were so observant of me back then. Now do you need anything else before I get started on work?" he asked as he stretched out.

"No, I have a few calls to make myself. Those clothing drives aren't going to plan themselves." Iris had been helping in the rebuilding process as much as she could, gathering supplies and helping organize relief efforts. The daemon scourge might have been eliminated but there was still so much to do for the people. "Wait-" she called to him just as he was headed out of the room. "What do you think about Neci? If we're having a girl that is."

Ignis struggled to hide his smile. Iris had been dropping not so subtle hints since her last visit to the doctor's. "I thought you wanted to continue the flower naming tradition?"

"I did until you started picking out names like Rose and Astor." She snorted, "Poor kid is going to sound like a cranky geriatric before they can walk." She looked down at the swell of her stomach and started to rub a spot. "So Neci…it means fiery or passionate."

Going back to bed Ignis carefully crawled in and nestled himself against her. A hand reached out and sought Iris', fingers becoming intertwined when found. "If that is what you want I think it is a beautiful name."

Iris shifted and moved to rest her head on his chest. "If it's a boy I think Cinus would be nice."

She had to keep him guessing. "of course." Ignis nodded moving to rest his chin on her head. "We still have a bit of time though. No need to rush."


End file.
